


A Spoonful of Honey

by MeanYeen_Boi



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Soi Fon - Freeform, yoruichi shihoin - Freeform, yorusoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanYeen_Boi/pseuds/MeanYeen_Boi
Summary: Soi Fon is the CEO of a successful company, growing up from rags to riches. Shes stoic, strict, hard to work for, but gets the best business. The business manufactures different types of products made from bee honey. (Ie. Honey, body scrubs etc. Multi million dollar company)Yoruichi was a daddy's girl, born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Her dad finally fed up with her doing nothing and treating others horribly for them being poor, gets her a job at Soi Fon's company and then cuts her off.(Yorusoi story, however there are bits of KisukexYoruichi as well)
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 8





	A Spoonful of Honey

"Yoruichi I'm home!" Yoruichi's father called out as he walked through the front door into his large home,"did you complete any of the chores I asked of you today?" He stepped into the living room, frowning as he saw his daughter sitting on the floor, playing a game.

"No, why would I? We pay maids for a reason" Yoruichi tilted to the left, narrowly avoiding a police car zooming towards her. Her father sighed and snatched the controller from her hands, then proceeding to smash it against the floor.

"Dad what the hell?!" Yoruichi jumped to her feet, rushing to the shattered pieces of her PS4 controller,"what's gotten into you? You didn't have to break my controller!"

"Yoruichi you are 25 years old, you're still living with me, and you're doing absolutely nothing with your life! You can't live with me forever! I've asked you to do countless things to prove to me that you aren't as lazy as you're coming off, but I was wrong!" Her father turned away from her and sighed, adjusting his glasses,"I can't have you living off of me forever, it was neglectful of me to spoil you the way I did."

"If mom was still here you wouldn't-" she was cut off by her father whipping around to glare at her. "We do not speak about your mother! She passed away years ago. I've been doing everything I could since her passing to give you the best life, but it's very obvious I've given you too much." The older Shihoin adjusted his suit,"as of tomorrow you will no longer be allowed to stay here, I can pull some strings and get you a job at the Suzumibachi Corporation."

"Suzumibachi?! You mean the people that make the honey body scrubs? Those weirdos? I won't work in a nasty factory, father!" Yoruichi's eyes widened, just the thought of slaving over some honey products made her gag.

"No, I can get you into their corporate office as a sales personnel, an easy desk job for you. Maybe you can see what people have to go through."

Mr.Yoruichi turned away from her once more,"pack your important things, Yoruichi, I can hold other items here for you until you get your own place. After tonight you no longer live here, understood?"

The Shihoin dropped her head and sighed,"yes father."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed in a nice, slightly revealing pant suit, Yoruichi stepped out of her father's Mercedes, glancing up at the nearly 30 story skyscraper in front of her.

"Father please!" Yoruichi turned back to the car and leaned her head in the window,"please I'll be good! I don't want to do this!"

"Out of my car, Yori, this has to be done," he placed his hand on hers for a moment before pulling away,"you need to see what I had to go through to get where I am today."

Yoruichi moved onto the sidewalk and her father rolled up his window, speeding off into the street, leaving her behind.

She turned back around, taking a deep breath before making her way through the revolving doors into the building where she was greeted by a girl with long orange hair.

"Hello! Welcome to Fon Tower, home of Suzumibachi Inc, my name is Orihime, how can I help you?" The girl said, standing up from her seat.

"Um yes..." Yoruichi paused,"I'm looking for Soi Fon? Today's my first day."

Orihime typed on her computer for a moment and looked back up at the dark skinned woman,"Oh yes, Miss.Yoruichi! Miss.Fon is upstairs on the 30th floor. She's eagerly awaiting your arrival, the elevator is to your left."

The Shihoin made her way to elevator, stepping in once it arrived and started the long ride towards the top floor. The elevator stopped on the 10th floor and a man with spikey orange hair stepped in, smiling at her as he walked in.

"Going up?" She awkwardly asked him. "Yep, top floor please," he replied,"I gotta get these files up to my boss. She'll be pissed if I take too long."

"Is your boss Soi Fon?"

"I mean, shes everyone's boss, she's the CEO, but yes, I'm her assistant. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The ginger held out his hand for her to shake.

Yoruichi awkwardly took his hand and shook it,"Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Shihoin? Wait, is your father Nagami Shihoin?" Ichigo's eyes widened,"why are you here? You should be set for life."

Yoruichi rubbed the back of her head and gave a light laugh,"he kinda disowned me, I've been freeloading off of him for a while. So he got me a job here and kicked me out."

The elevators doors finally opened to the 30th floor and both rushed out of the elevator. The large majority of this floor held what seemed to be like a large breakroom next to an even bigger conference room. However all the way at the end of the floor was a pair of lavish glass doors and inside sat a small, black haired woman at a large wood desk.

Ichigo bolted to the doors, Yoruichi following behind him.

Once in the doors, Ichigo bowed the the woman and laid the files on her desk. "Miss.Fon," he said,"heres the files you asked for."

Without even looking up she asked,"do they have a detailed report from the marketing department on the rise in our sales?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Explaining which product is currently the most popular so we can send word to the warehouse to produce more of said product?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, grab yourself a coffee and get out of my office."

"Yes ma'am," Ichigo bowed once more before stepping out of the office and running back down the hall.

The woman looked up from her book and removed her glasses as she looked Yoruichi up and down.

"I've never seen you before, state your name and your business being here."

Yoruichi fixed her suit jacket and held out her hand to the woman,"Yoruichi Shihoin, ma'am," she said,"I'm here for my first day of work."

The woman scoffed at her hand and looked back at her book,"your cubicle is on the 20th floor, you'll be in my sales department. You'll be taking calls, and calling people to try our products. Jushiro can fill you in on the rest."

Yoruichi lowered her hand and turned out of the office, closing the door behind herself

"What a bitch."


End file.
